Jane can't always win
by Dalexfan1
Summary: When Sarah sits Jane for a whole weekend Jane learns that she can't always get her way.
1. rough start

As Sarah arrived at Ethan's she had a feeling it would be a long week A VERY long week, she was watching Ethan's sister for a whole week. Worse part was her blood substitute was really low she was on her last juice pack Ethan's parents told her that Jane's bed time was now was 9:00 instead of 9:30. After they left Ethan was playing video games Sarah went to check on Jane who strangely hadn't come to greet her but also wasn't in her room. "Ethan." She said desperately. Ethan looked up "yeah what's up." Sarah smiled two things one ware's your sister and two I'm running low on the blood substitute and need you to make me another." "Well benny's grandmother is out of town and I have no idea what she used." Sarah was frantic what Ethan said next made her go from desperate to panic. "As for Jane I thought she was in her room unless…" Ethan's voice trailed off "Unless what?" Sarah asked well she wanted to go to this party for a while but it had boys at it and mom and dad didn't want her to go so…" "Maybe she went any way." Sarah finished "unbelievable." She muttered. Then said "you make a blood substitute for me and I'll find your sister." and ran off using her vampire speed she searched everywhere around 9 o'clock. Sarah was getting extremely worried, thinking she might be kidnapped or something. When a voice said; "hey loose something."

Sarah spun around it was Erica holding Jane's hand firmly "Jane I've been worried sick about you I've been looking for you all night." Sarah said firmly "found her and two other's in the grave yard." Erica stated Sarah looked at Jane "why were you in the grave yard?" the vampire asked angry. "It was a dare." Jane stated simply "If some one dared you to jump off a bridge would you do that." Jane looked at Sarah "how high's the bridge?" Jane Asked Sarah shook her head and grabbed the 8-year old girl "come on we're going home." By the time they got home it was almost eleven Sarah dragged her in the house Ethan handed her a mug it was a blood substitute. "Go up to your room get ready for bed." Sarah said "but…" "Jane please don't argue with me." Sarah said Jane walked up the stairs into her room as Ethan gave Sarah her drink she looked at him "you get a vision?" Ethan nodded "and?" "This isn't the first time Jane's gone to the cemetery." Sarah almost spit out her blood. "What?" she put down the cup and walked up stairs to Jane's room, Jane was in her pajamas. "high Sarah." Sarah crossed her arms. "Jane your brother just had a vision how many times have you been in the cemetery?"

Jane said nothing "tell me." The vampire said Jane looked down and said three and that they were all dares. "Jane I'm very disappointed in you, I don't want you too be going to the cemetery any more its dangerous." Jane started to protest. "I mean it Jane don't go there or there will be consequences under stood? "Jane said yes Sarah nodded and said good night Benny and Ethan were able to fend for them self's …mostly but if something happened to Jane… Sarah pushed that thought out of her head. The cemetery was a vampire playground at night. She walked back down stairs and finished her blood after Ethan went to bed she stayed up for a while. Thinking what if something happened to her friends she couldn't protect them twenty-four-seven. She eventually fell asleep on the couch.


	2. putting herself at risk

The next morning Sarah bolted awake from a nightmare looking around. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she got up showered and got dressed she made pancakes for breakfast. After Ethan ate he left to hang out with benny. Sarah could tell Jane was made at her. She wouldn't even eat her pancakes "Jane I just want you too be safe." Sarah stated "no you just don't want me to have any fun." Jane stated "Jane please…" "Go away!" Sarah sighed "ok kid-o But please at least eat your breakfast." Jane did but as soon as she finished she went up stairs. "Maybe I should take her to a movie or something." Sarah thought out loud. Sarah tried but failed, she begged Jane to forgive her. "Jane I'll make a deal with you, you can go to your friends." Jane smiled. "Under two conditions, when Erica comes to pick you up you come home with no arguments and you don't go to the cemetery."

Jane nodded "deal." The girl said "I mean it Jane if I have to pick you up you will punished." Jane said she would not go to the cemetery even if it was a dare. Sarah said the time Erica would come to pick her up was 8:15 No later Sarah didn't see the harm in letting her go have some fun. At around 9:10 Sarah was getting really worried Erica had left to pick Jane up at 6:30 Erica called saying Jane was hyped up on sugar and wasn't coming with her willingly. Sarah sighed and sped off.

Erica was chasing the girl around the house finally catching her Jane passed out. "Are eight year olds always so much work?" she muttered when Sarah arrived Erica handed her to Sarah. Sarah took the girl and went home. When they got home she carried Jane up to her bed.

* * *

><p>Next morning Jane woke up as Sarah handed her a glass of milk "here you go." The vampire said smiling Jane took the milk "Sarah Ethan didn't see me you know…" Sarah shook her head "No he and Benny were working on something." Jane was relieved "He's almost never home; I wish you were my sister that way you'd always be home." Sarah got serious "speaking of home you weren't at it for four hours." Jane looked up straight into Sarah's disappointed face. "Sorry can I have breakfast?" she asked getting up. Sarah got in her way saying "that's forty five minutes longer then the last time Jane last night I was latterly sitting her thinking about what I was going to tell your parents." Jane could tell she was in trouble. She finished her milk put the glass down. "Sarah I'm really sorry but I didn't go to the cemetery." Sarah shook her had saying "no but you didn't leave when Erica said it was time to go." The vampire stated. "And if I recall the deal was I'd let you go to your friends and you come home when it was time." The girl hung her head "So I guess since you broke the rules you have to be punished." Jane didn't feel threatened "What are you going to do lock me in my room?" Sarah shook her head no. "Come on Jane we both know if I locked you in your room you'd just manipulate your brother into letting you out of here." Sarah stated.<p>

"So what are you going to do?" the girl asked her baby sitter. "Well I don't know Jane what do your parents usually do when you misbehave?" Sarah asked "why?" Sarah said that they should start from there. "Well they…" Jane didn't want to finish it was to embarrassing. "They what?" Sarah asked. Jane took a deep breath and finished "they spank me." Sarah didn't know what to say. Sure what Jane did was wrong but that punishment was kind of extreme but then she thoaght about the things Jane had done going to a party when she wasn't supposed to. Not coming home when she was supposed to. the list went on. As Sarah looked at Jane she said "lets eat breakfast and then I'll figure out what to do from there." The two went down stares as Sarah made breakfast she thought weather or not she'd spank Jane. She kept coming to the same conclusion. As Sarah served breakfast she said. After breakfast we'll talk ok." Jane nodded but felt real uneasy. After they finished Jane fallowed Sarah over to the couch and they sat down. "Jane I'm really disapointed in you." Sarah said simply. The vampire was hurt that Jane had broken her promis if it were benny or Ethan She'd let it go because it was in there nature to do stupid things. Sarah looked at the floor "As I said this morning Jane you have to be punished." "but Sarah."Jane wined. The vampire looked at Jane and planly said "No!" The way her baby sitter said no Jane knew there was no way out. "Ok Jane you have two choices. I can spank you or I tell your parents." Jane was speechless if her parents found out she'd be punished the same way but if Sarah did it would really hurt.

"But you're a vampire." She said Sarah looked at her "I know what I am Jane what's your point?" she asked "you have super strength its goanna really hurt." Sarah rolled her eyes "well it's supposed to hurt." Jane had a point Sarah's Vampire strength could seriously hurt the girl and Sarah had thought of this. "Well I'm sure I can control it. So what's it goanna be kid?" Sarah asked "Jane began to protest Sarah stopped her by saying "I'm not changing my mind Jane." Sarah knew what Jane was thinking Sarah took a breath and gently said "If you let me do it I promise it will be over quickly." Jane sighed "I…I guess you I choose you." Jane said Sarah nodded and took a deep breath as she gently pulled Jane across her lap she had never hit child before but didn't see any other option. Controlling her strength as best she could she delivered five sharp smacks to Jane's back side. Despite the fact Jane had her pants on and Sarah had only given her five smacks it still stung and Jane was crying Sarah pulled her up and into a hug saying "I'm sorry I had to do that Jane but I can't let you keep putting yourself in danger." Jane nodded Sarah smiled and kissed Jane on the forehead. Sarah continued to hug Jane until she stopped crying.

"Come one lets play a game or something." Sarah said Jane nodded after a game of checkers Sarah decided that they should talk about what happened as they sat down Sarah thought about what too say. "Jane how bad did I hurt you?" She asked "It kind of stings still." Jane said Sarah I'm sorry I made you mad." Sarah smiled "its ok hone but please don't make me do it again." Jane eyed Sarah "again?" she asked shocked Sarah nodded "yes again, Jane you're a sweet girl that has your own view on the world." Jane looked at Sarah as the vampire continued. "I know you care for Ethan and share a friendly and easy relationship with Benny." Sarah looked the eight year old in the eye and became firm "you can blackmail Ethan all you want, but if you do anything that puts yourself at risk we'll have a repeat of what just happened." Sarah couldn't be serious but Jane could tell she was and did not want to get another. So after saying how sorry she was the two spent the rest of the day hanging out.


	3. Sarah's Belt

**Summery **Jane indangers a boy useing Benny's spell book and Sarah is forced to change her method of discipline.

* * *

><p>Jane sat in the office she'd never gotten in trouble with her sitter except once but that was about to change. As she walked in the school Sarah sighed it had already been a rough day. this time it involved her picking up Jane and she was trouble. That was impossible Jane causing trouble Jane was the sweetest girl in the world. she'd gone against sarah's wishes once or twice but that was about it. As the vampire walked in too the school she knew there had to be some mistake. She walked into the office Jane was sitting there. "Jane what did you do?" Sarah asked gently "nothing I sewer." Jane said "so when I talk to the principle he'll say you didn't do any thing?" "Well…" Sarah sighed and walked in. Jane waited for ten minutes thinking it wouldn't be so bad if Sarah found out what she did. when Sarah came out she was NOT happy the look on her face said that Jane was in big trouble. "Where is the spell book? Is it on you?" Sarah asked and started to check the girls back pack. Jane stopped her with her foot.<p>

"Stop. I don't have it with me. Are you insane?" Jane demanded

Sarah glared at the girl "You want to see insane?" the vampire asked bearing her fangs she hissed. "Jane Morgan I don't know what's worse getting suspended for three days, steeling Benny's spell book or using it to get revenge on some poor boy." Sarah said in forced calm after she got herself under control. "no one saw me." Sarah glared at the girl. "I've just spent ten minutes convincing the principle he was seeing things." Jane had taken Benny's spell book to get revenge on a boy for teasing her and being a jerk. "He deserved it." Sarah grabbed Jane and started dragging her down the hall. "He did NOT deserve to be suspended 100 feet in mid air!" Jane opened her mouth to protest but Sarah stopped her and said "maybe you should see things from his point of view." Sarah thought and dragged Jane out side holding Jane's hand tightly Sarah flew fifty feet in the air. "Now one more time did that boy diserve this?" Jane was to scared to answer Sarah sighed "I didn't think so. calming her self down Sarah landed in the parking lot Jane. "You wanted to see insane that was insane now get your butt in the car." as they got to the car neither one of the girls spoke until they got home.

* * *

><p>"Sarah I'm really sorry." Jane said Sarah said nothing but gestured to the stairs with her eyes. Jane walked up the stairs Sarah fallowed when they got to Jane's Room Sarah took a deep breath. "Ok let's talk." She said crossing her arms eyeing Jane. "first of all I'm sorry I lost it back there I haven't had blood in two days. seconed do you have anything to say for your self young lady? Sarah asked Jane looked at Sarah "I didn't mean to hurt him." Sarah sat on the bed next to Jane "what were you thinking Jane?" Sarah asked in a disappointed voice. That voice wasn't filled with anger but sadness Jane felt awful "He just made me so made Sarah." Sarah looked at the eight year old girl. "You could have seriously hurt him." The vampire scolded calmly and then added "If someone's picking on you, you don't use magic on them you come tell me or someone else and we'll handle it." then the sitters voice became firm.<p>

"You could of exposed Ethan, Benny and me!" Jane couldn't meet Sarah's gaze "I'm sorry the girl said then she got up to go normally this would be were Sarah would let Jane go with a don't do it again speech but the vampire knew that if she ignored this next time some one could get seriously hurt...or worse "Freeze", Sarah said in a tone that Jane couldn't ignore. "I said I was sorry." Sarah nodded "I'm glade your sorry but it's not going to fix this." Did you forget how dangerous that thing is?" Sarah asked pointing at the spell book. Jane shook her head no. "you do realize I can't let this slide right?" Jane nodded as Sarah took a deep breath. "Jane come back here." Jane did as she was told she noticed Sarah had a very serious look on her face. Jan knew what was coming she had been spanked by Sarah before and hadn't sat down for two days. Sarah got up "on the bed." Sarah ordered Jane looked confused but did as she was told. "this behavior has to stop Jane." Sarah said in a calm voice removing her belt. Jane swallowed hard the only time she'd been spanked with a belt was by her mom when she had broken a vase. Sarah sighed no point in stalling she hated punishing Jane and the thought of hitting a child made her sick. "Okay Kid-o let me tell you how things are going to work from now on." Sarah said "you will not do anything that can put yourself in danger." "Sarah come on I-"Before Jane could finish Sarah stood Jane up and applied a flurry of blows with her hand "Oooowww!" Jane yelped and stood there tears in her eyes. "Let me finish." Sarah stated then pointed at the belt she'd put on the night stand. "I will use that or my hairbrush on you when your really bad." Jane nodded. "and lastly I'm not going to let anything slide any more with your behavior understood." Jane nodded Sarah once again ordered Jane to lie on her bed then picking up her belt she took a deep breath.

**WHAP!**

**WHAP!**

**WHAP!**

**WHAP!**

**WHAP!**

Sarah kept a steady rhythm with the belt and despite controlling her strength Sarah could tell if she didn't stop soon she'd seriously hurt Jane. sarah stopped she would have given Jane more but she hated hearing Jane cry. Sarah put her belt back on and pulled Jane into a hug. "Jane I don't like doing this." she said kissing the girl on the forehead "but I will if I have too." she looked Jane in the eye and said "I almost lost your brother I will not lose you."


End file.
